Sell me Candy
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Jacob sai do casamento de Bella atordoado. Ela é louca, completamente louca. Mas alguém pode provar a ele que existem mais garotas no mundo, que Bella não é a unica.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_Idiota. Sanguessuga idiota._"

Eu estava cochilando na beira do rio, quase na divisa do trato com os vampiros. Tinha aproveitando que todo mundo tinha ido ao casamento da sem-gracinha da humana com o vampiro bonitão pra ficar à vontade, em silencio...

Mas minha calmaria foi atrapalhada pelos "gritos" de Jacob.

Jacob era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia me tirar do sério. Aquela obsessão pela Bella. E ser irritante desde a época em que as gêmeas e eu éramos pequenas.

Mas sabe, eu sei decifrar quando alguém precisa de ajuda e por mais que esse alguém seja _ele_, não há problema em ajudar, né?

"_Jacob? Você está por perto?_"

"_Me deixa, Leah._"

Pude ver pela mente dele o que acontecera e onde ele estava. Não era muito longe, eu iria alcançá-lo fácil. Forcei minhas pernas a acordarem e correr o mais rápido possível.

Eu chegaria até ele. Eu o faria parar. Eu mostraria que há muito mais no mundo além de Isabella Swan.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Olas, pessoas ^^

Essa autora que vos fala está de volta. Essa é minha mais nova fic (nova de verdade, fica a dica) que eu to postando no twifics também. Espero que gostem. Se tiver um feadback, eu termino de postar ^^

Faz tempos que eu não venho aqui, né? Mas quando eu terminar as minhas fics maiores de Twilight, eu termino a E&D, oks? Prometo /palavra de escoteiro (?)

Have fun (h) e comentem, porque ninguém é de ferro :D

BL 


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capitulo Um**

"_I try to resist, but everytime I fail" Rihanna_

-Me solta! Solta Seth! – falei tremendo e o empurrei pra longe, explodindo na minha forma de lobo. Menos algumas roupas pra conta. Sabe de uma coisa? Estava me sentindo bem mais confortável.

"_Jake o que deu em você?_"

Olhei para Quil impaciente.

"_Não é obvio? Ele vai matá-la com essa ideia idiota. A Bella é muito estúpida mesmo._"

"_A escolha é dela, cara._" Sam falou sempre cordial. Ele está para o bando assim como Carlisle está para os sanguessugas. "_Boa comparação._"

"_Oh Sam, me poupe._" Soltei o ar pelo focinho impaciente. "_Eu juro que mato ele se alguma coisa afora ela ser transformada acontecer com a Bella._"

"_Não seja extremista. Ela vai ficar bem._" Quil ponderou.

"Como se você acreditasse nisso." Disparei.

"_Jake..._"

"_To afim de ficar sozinho. As babás podem ser dispensadas agora?_" Ironizei. Nenhum dos dois pensou em muita coisa, apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

"_Não faça besteiras, cara._" Quil falou.

"_Eu vou saber._" Sam acrescentou e eu ri debochado.

Antes deles destransformarem eu já estava correndo pela floresta. Eu _tinha_ que ficar sozinho. Sabia de um ótimo lugar para isso. Corri paralelo ao rio, o atravessei a nado e continuei correndo na outra margem. Idiota. Sanguessuga idiota.

"_Jacob? Você está por perto?_" Droga. A Leah estava sob a forma de lobo também.

"_Me deixa, Leah._"

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera e pra onde eu estava indo. Leah não ia me deixar. Ela estava com muitos pensamentos insanos na cabeça e corria mais rápido que qualquer um de nós. Ela ia me alcançar.

"_Vou mesmo. Eu __**sempre**__ alcanço._" Ela completou com um risinho.

"_Leah, eu quero ficar sozinho._"

"_Sério? Pois bem, eu também queria e fui interrompida. Essa vida lupina não é justa, compreenda._"

"_Ha-ha-ha. O que você quer que eu faça pra você sair daqui?_"

"_Que me escute, pode ser?_"

Ponderei rapidamente. Eu já estava chegando.

"_Não._"

Voltei à forma humana e continuei correndo. Eu já podia ver a clareira se abrindo à frente, um pedaço inexplorado da praia onde desembocava o rio. A água era clara, tinha uma faixa de areia branca que se estendia depois das folhas das arvores, peixinhos coloridos diversos, bem desenvolvidos no encontro de água doce e salgada - berço marinho, é como chamam. Um mangue limpinho e aconchegante. Tão bonito. Tão calmo.

-Jacob?

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Olas pessoas. Juro que estou completamente surpresa com a "repercussão" dessa fic, sério.

São dez dias de publicação e ela recebeu 63 visitas de diversos lugares, vocês são lindos °_°

O que faltou foram mais reviews, né? Um ponto que vocês podem melhorar (h) rs (to falando sério)

Mas como eu sou uma autora muito legal, estou hospedando o cap 1 pra vocês. E fiquem sabendo que o 2 só vem sob reviews, oks?

Sem deixar de agradecer à **LorinhaCullenBlack** e **Lepi-chan**, que foram legais e comentaram :D

Até o próximo, comentem e leiam a minha outra fic que eu vou hospedar: Rehab.

You know you love me

**BL**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Capitulo Dois**

"_What's the charge? __What's de cost?" Rihanna_

Ele nem olhou pra mim, ficou só encarando aquela água cristalina mesmo sob a luz da lua. O dia seria aberto amanhã também.

-Vai embora, Leah.

-Não vou.

-Por que você está aqui?

-Quero ajudar você, Jake.

Ele olhou pra mim, seu rosto cheio de dor. Eu odeio o efeito negativo que a Bella tem no Jake. Um talento tão sutil em fazê-lo sofrer. Ela não o merece, fato.

-Em que você ajudaria? Não sabe nada...

-Sei sim. – cortei. – Sei tudo que você pensa, tudo o que você sente, _como_ você sente. Sei o que você passou por ela e sei que ela não vale cada uma dessas situações.

-Leah!...

-Quieto Jacob! É verdade. – dei um passo na direção dele e ele recuou. – Jake você tem que parar. Tem que parar de se martirizar. Ela fez uma escolha? Sim. Não foi você, porque ela é uma _idiota_. Jacob, ela não _merece_ você. Você é bom demais pra ela. – me aproximei mais. Ele estava parado, estático, provavelmente desacreditado por ouvir tudo isso _de mim_. – Você é ingênuo demais, puro demais, Jacob, pra ela. Dedicado demais. Ela não merece essa dor.

-Quem mereceria, Lee? – me surpreendi com o uso do meu apelido.

-Não sei. Mas você deve buscar outra, é sério. Já procurou?

-Acha que não? Leah ela é...

-Ela não é _nada_. Ela está casada com um vampiro, provavelmente já indo em Lua-de-Mel. Ela não é nada, Jake. – repeti e ele bufou, olhando pro chão.

-Eu não sei onde procurar mais. – finalmente admitiu.

-Você realmente parou e olhou?

Foi uma pergunta inocente, eu juro. Mas despertou algo nele. Ele me encarou ponderando o que eu disse, mas aos poucos seus olhos foram se perdendo pelo meu corpo, me analisando. Involuntariamente fiz algo que já tinha feito antes: reparei em Jacob. Ele era tão bonito... Estava na minha lista de bonitões com defeitos, seguido de Paul. Não preciso citar o defeito do Paul, né? O do Jake era ser pirralho. Três anos a menos que eu, que mancada. Mas ele tinha tudo tão no lugar que às vezes eu me pegava considerando muito essa hipótese. Sem falar que ele é _**bem**_ super dotado, ponto a favor.

Acontece que quando eu consegui desgrudar meus olhos, bem... vocês sabem, e voltar a olhar pra ele efetivamente, meio que fiquei com vergonha, me lembrando que não é exatamente confortável ficar sem roupas na frente do outro.

-Jacob? – ele me olhou nos olhos e eu dei alguns passos na direção dele, hipnotizada por seus olhos escuros. Antes que me desse conta, nossos corpos se encostaram. – Me deixa tentar uma coisa? – sussurrei. Não era pra sair um sussurro, mas minha voz simplesmente fugiu de mim.

Ele deu uma ofegada numa não-resposta e olhou pra minha boca entreaberta. Passei a língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os por provocação e me concentrei em sua boca absurdamente convidativa. Com a respiração lenta, me estiquei na ponta dos meus pés – afinal, meus 1,85 não são pareis pros quase dois metros de altura de Jacob – e encostei meus lábios nos dele.

Estranho, mas nesse primeiro contato nós dois ficamos sem reação. Os braços dele, assim como os meus, não saíram do lado do corpo. Eram apenas os lábios encostados. Dado o fim do transe, quando me afastei um pouco, senti uma vontade imensa de terminar isso. Voltei a me aproximar, dando-lhe um selinho, dois, três. Fechei os olhos ao passar a língua no lábio inferior dele. Nada.

Descansei, descendo de meus pés por menos de um segundo, porque eu decidira que iria tentar só mais uma vez. Me ergui novamente, encostando meus lábios nos dele num selinho mais longo e, quando estava prestes a larga-lo, fui surpreendida por uma de suas mãos em meu rosto e outra em minha cintura, me juntando ao seu corpo, e sua língua pedindo uma passagem que foi cedida imediatamente.

Levei uma mão aos seus cabelos, trazendo-o pra mais perto de mim, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam num beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo. A mão dele que estava no meu rosto foi escorregando pela lateral do meu corpo, passando incerta pelos meus seios e seguindo pela minha cintura até meu quadril. A outra mão, que estava na minha cintura, me apertou mais contra ele, evidenciando a sua empolgação, ao mesmo tempo que os seus lábios mudaram o rumo pro meu pescoço. Ofegante, me agarrei em seus ombros, a mão que estava no meu quadril descendo pela minha coxa e levantando minha perna até seu quadril.

Puxei-lhe os cabelos cheia de desejo. Eu estava disposta a muita coisa e os olhos dele me disseram que ele também.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Eaí povo :)

Estão gostando?

Confesso que vocês não tem comentado o suficiente, viu? Mas estou postando mesmo assim.

Espero que comentem mais depois desse capitulo. O 3 só vem se tiver pelo menos 5 comentários ._.

Agradecendo à **Carolla** e **Lepi-chan** que comentaram com carinho :D

Até o próximo e leiam a Rehab (h)

**BL**


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capitulo Três**

_"I want it babe. More than you know." __Rihanna_

Ele me soltou, me empurrando pela cintura até a arvore mais próxima e prensou seu corpo no meu, voltando a me beijar. Me agarrei em seus ombros, o trazendo mais próximo de mim. Jake me suspendeu pelas coxas e eu enlacei as pernas em sua cintura, enquanto ele distribuía beijos pelo meu colo e seios. Antes que eu decidisse que estava adorando aquilo, Jacob se afastou e num piscar de olhos ele já estava na faixa de areia da "prainha", ofegante e perturbado.

-Por que parou? – perguntei confusa.

-Leah, eu... eu não sei se devo... se... é certo... – corri até ele pra que ele não tivesse tempo de fugir e parei em sua frente, encarando aqueles olhos escuros. – Leah... – ele tentou dar um passo pra trás, mas eu passei os dedos pela sua testa, afastando seu cabelo bagunçado e ele paralisou.

-Ei pirralho... – minha voz fugiu de mim de novo. Tudo bem, isso fez com que o "pirralho" não parecesse uma ofensa. – Eu _sei_ que você não é assim.

Subi minha mão devagar pelo seu abdome definido até seu pescoço, enroscando meus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca ao mesmo tempo que passei meus lábios pelos dele distribuindo beijos pela linha da mandíbula até sua orelha.

-Vamos lá, Jake, eu sei que você é melhor que isso. – provoquei, dando-lhe uma mordidinha na orelha.

De um jeito que não dá pra explicar como, Jacob me deitou na areia fina da praia e engatinhou por cima de mim roçando os lábios em minha barriga até meus seios, passando a distribuir beijos e chupões neles. Uma de suas mãos começou a passear pelo meu corpo, me estimulando de maneiras que eu nunca pensei que seria estimulada. Sua pele quente na minha serviu de catalisador, subindo a temperatura perigosamente. Eu já me sentia derreter antes mesmo de tudo começar _de verdade_.

_Sell me candy like the Summer  
When it is melting in my hand  
I know you're around like the ice cream man_

Ele soltou um pouco seu peso, deixando nossas cabeças na mesma altura, encostou seus lábios nos meus, me dando um selinho e me penetrou. Arqueei um pouco o corpo e subi uma perna pelo seu quadril ele se movimentava ritimadamente, de acordo com nossas respirações.

Me agarrei em seus braços e ombros e arranhei-lhe as costas. Saia desejo pela ponta dos meus dedos e o calor que emanava do meu corpo o fazia acelerar as estocadas. Seus lábios deixaram os meus, indo até a minha orelha.

-Leah. – ele disse com aquela voz rouca totalmente sexy e aveludada pelo desejo. Eu simplesmente adoro a voz dele.

_I can hear you calling  
Whisper something in my ear  
Sweet like sugar, tell me what I wanna hear  
I'm weak by your touch  
And when it's melting on my lips  
A rush through my body  
Fell it in my fingertips_

-Jacob. – falei antes de soltar um gemido e meu corpo tremer de leve.

Ele aumentou a força das estocadas, aumentando a temperatura e o prazer. Era a melhor loucura que já tinha feito. No sentido de "dar a louca e fazer alguma coisa", eu digo.

Os lábios de Jacob capturaram os meus num beijo urgente ao mesmo tempo que ele aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Sorri com meus lábios nos dele e meu corpo tremeu mais uma vez, me fazendo gemer. Ele também gemeu. Olhou nos meus olhos e nós dois sorrimos, estávamos virando cúmplices um do outro. Mais que isso talvez.

As mãos dele seguraram meu quadril com força conforme ele entrava e saía de mim com velocidade. Arranhei com força seus braços. Acho que dessa vez deixei alguma marca. Eu gostava de ver o prazer que eu proporcionava e sabia que _ele_ – os homens em geral, na verdade – também gostavam que tudo fosse registrado pelos olhos da parceira. Meu corpo entregava completamente a minha sensação. Eu estava louca de prazer. Os espasmos me dominavam e os gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios com facilidade.

Jacob não estava atrás. Seu corpo suado no meu tornava tudo absurdamente mais excitante e seus gemidos em meu ouvido só provavam o quanto era bom pra ele _também_.

_You selling me your fantasy  
That I wanna explore  
Sound so good  
Spoil me rotten to the core, you know_

O aumento da velocidade nas estocadas foi a deixa pro que estava por vir. Senti o orgasmo pronto para ser liberado e arqueei o corpo enquanto ele dava estocadas certeiras que fizeram meu corpo relaxar poucos instantes depois, junto com o dele.

_Talk to me, Take care of my dreams  
All I need is you beside me  
It's destiny, just let it be  
Of the words you speak  
Babe, sell it to me_

É claro que fazia um tempão que eu não ficava com ninguém. Mas sabe, foi estranho e diferente com Jacob. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e deitou a cabeça em meu colo, no vale entre meus seios, quieto. Eu podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando.

Tudo isso foi muito inusitado. Eu nunca realmente achei que encontraria alguém como – ou, no caso, melhor – Sam. Mas o destino é tão bizarro... A sensação que eu tive ali com Jacob foi tão mágica. Talvez se deva pela minha repentina desvalorização, depois que eu entrei na matilha, mas transar com Jacob me despertou algo adormecido...

Me senti bem, à vontade. Me senti mulher.

_Sell me candy  
Sell me Love  
Sell me heaven  
Sell me doves  
What's the charge?  
What's de cost?  
Come to daddy  
You the boss_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Pois bem pessoas, aí está o tão esperado capitulo 3. Aprenderam agora? Próximo capitulo SE, vocês vêem que é de verdade, _SOMENTE SE _tiver outros pelo menos **5 reviews**. Caiu a mão deixar a review? Não, né? Então não custa nada. Continuem assim.  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo também. Eu vou falar de novo que essa fic é LIMDH º_º

Depois desse capitulo tem mais um e o epílogo. E se vocês me convencerem que querem, eu hospedo a continuação aqui também :)

Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, obrigada **Carolpulga**, **Giovanna**, **Ursinha Claire**, **Musa-baka**, **Loveblack Cullen** e **Hatake KaguraLari** por terem comentado no cap 2 =D continuem comentando, s.

Até o próximo, se vocês colaborarem (h)  
Xoxo  
**BL**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo Quatro **

_"I wanna warm ya when nights get colder." __Rihanna_

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei deitado em seu peito apenas ouvindo seu coração bater tranqüilamente. A gente perdeu a noção do tempo, os primeiros raios de sol começavam a apontar no horizonte. Mas eu estava tão... confortável, como eu nunca havia me sentido antes. Bem como ninguém me fez estar.

Tirei minha cabeça do colo de Leah e a olhei nos olhos. Ela estava tão calma, tinha um tempão que eu não via aquele brilho em seus olhos. Passei a mão em sua testa, afastando seu cabelo e ela fechou os olhos suspirando sob o meu toque. Passei meus dedos pela sua bochecha e ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e a puxei pra mim, capturando seus lábios. Ela se apoiou nos meus ombros e nós sentamos sem interromper o beijo. Um beijo tranqüilo e sincero que durou um bom tempo.

-Jacob... – ela sussurrou largando meus lábios e encostando sua testa na minha. – Que loucura... – dei-lhe um selinho e ela riu, me olhando nos olhos. – Adorei. – também ri e a puxei pra mim novamente. Ela me beijou rapidamente, me afastando com uma mão no meu peito e outra na minha nuca. – Mas eu to cheia de areia...

Ela me deu um selinho e levantou, indo na direção da água. Talvez a água não estivesse tão fria e dar um mergulho não era má idéia. E realmente tinha areia por toda parte. Desvantagem numero um de praias, vou me lembrar disso.

Mergulhei atrás dela. A água era particularmente cristalina e biodiversa naquele pedaço de praia e a temperatura estava relativamente agradável.

Leah submergiu e eu nadei até ela, empurrando-a pela cintura até a pedra mais próxima antes de também submergir.

-Ei... – ela resmungou enquanto eu a puxava pela cintura e lhe dava outro beijo.

-Bom dia. – falei ao largar seus lábios e olhei para o leste onde o sol apontava. Ela olhou também e sorriu.

-Bom dia. – respondeu suspirando e encostou na pedra. Me aproximei e ela segurou a minha mão, brincando com os meus dedos. Ela colocou a minha mão em seu rosto e eu acariciei sua maçã com o dedão, enquanto ela deslizava os dedos pelo meu braço. Ouvi um suspiro involuntário da parte dela e a olhei nos olhos. – Jake, o que é isso?

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Eu não sabia... Não tinha idéia do que era tudo aquilo.

-Você sente também? – ela perguntou meio receosa com o meu silencio.

-Como se o mundo estivesse de ponta-cabeça e as peças fora do lugar formando um mosaico inusitado?

-Como se isso fosse _certo_. – ela fez um bico decepcionado. Sorri.

-Oh, sim, isso também. – ela riu, me dando um soquinho no ombro _que doeu_. Esse povo que vira lobo não sabe a força que tem.

Prensei-a contra a pedra e ela riu mais ainda, afastando a minha franja e enroscando os dedos nos meus cabelos. De repente, ela ficou meio tensa e mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente reprimindo algum comentário. Passei o dedão em seus lábios na tentativa de mostrar que esse gesto me incomodava e ela respirou fundo.

-Isso vai acabar? – perguntou finalmente. – A gente?

Soltei sua cintura pensando. Leah fez bem pra mim. Não uma explosão de hormônios, mas bem de verdade. Me fez esquecer de problemas mal resolvidos (atendidos pelo nome de Bella) e perceber que a minha vida não se resume a eles – os problemas. E eu bem que podia conviver com essa dose de amnésia por mais tempo que só essa noite. Leah e eu podíamos reaprender a gostar um do outro, como ou mais do que antes – antes dessa história de lobo e antes de Sam, eu digo.

-Por mim... – comecei e ela respirou aliviada por eu falar alguma coisa. – por mim, não. Você não quer mais? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada e ela riu uma risada gostosa. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo. Sorri com esse pensamento. Ela colocou as mãos no meu pescoço e me puxou pra perto, me olhando nos olhos.

-Nunca achei que diria isso, pirralho, mas definitivamente não. Não quero que acabe.

Ela me deu um selinho, dois... Voltei a pressiona-la contra a pedra, beijando-a de modo cada vez mais ardente. Mas engraçado foi todo esse fogo ir diminuindo gradativamente, tornando o beijo delicioso e cheio de carinho. Ficamos assim, namorando, por um bom tempo. Era bom, realmente bom estar com Leah.

Me afastei um pouco dela e mergulhei só pra esvaziar a cabeça. Quando submergi, ela me olhava com cara de quem não entendeu nada. Então eu abri o meu sorriso mais peste, deixando-a mais confusa ainda e joguei água no rosto dela. Leah levou um susto e me olhou co a cara mais indignada do mundo, jogando água em mim também. Revidei e a guerra se formou.

-Seu. Pirralho. Folgado. Perdeu. A noção. Do perigo. – ela dizia entre espirros de água, me fazendo gargalhar. Parei de jogar água um pouco.

-Ah Lee, pode dizer que me ama e não sabe viver sem mim!... – fui interrompido por muita água na cara. Ela veio até mim e me afundou na água. Puxei-a comigo e submergi, segurando-a embaixo d'água, mas esqueci que ela também é forte e ela conseguiu se soltar, submergindo e me empurrando.

-Pirralho. Pirralho. Pirralho. – repetiu apontando o dedo pro meu peito e me beijou.

-Três anos nem é tanta coisa assim, vai. Quando você tiver setenta e eu sessenta e sete, ninguém nem vai perceber!

Ela me olhou bem nos olhos e deu com a língua pra mim. Super vinte anos, Leah. Depois desviou os olhos pro sol, que começava a se impor acima das arvores.

-Sabe o que eu queria?

-Além de mim? – respondi imediatamente e ela me olhou divertida.

-Engraçadinho.

-Mentira que não é. – ela me deu um soco de leve no estomago. Alguém teria que falar pra ela parar de dar socos de leve.

-É sério. Sabe o que eu queria?

-Roupas? – o olhar dessa vez foi de reprovação.

-Também. Tenho que pegar do outro lado do rio. Você explodiu nas suas?

-Pra variar.

-Quer um vestido emprestado?

-Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinha. – revirei os olhos e ela riu.

-Não Jake, além de você e além de roupas. Eu quero ir embora, manja? Não de La Push ou de Forks. – completou quando eu abri a boca pra fazer outra piadinha. – De Washington. _Sair daqui_, dessa coisa de lobos, de ficar presa em lendas. Você não sente essa vontade?

-Eu já fiz isso, Lee.

-Eu sei, mas não é desse jeito que eu to falando! – ela parecia anormalmente empolgada. – Não ir embora pra viver como lobo. Viver nossas vidas, como pessoas relativamente normais. A gente podia fazer faculdade, ter nossos filhos...

-Ei, ei. Espera aí! Você disse "_nossos_ filhos"? Quer que eu vá junto?

Ela parou meio envergonhada. Provavelmente não tinha calculado as palavras.

-Eu quero... – murmurou baixando os olhos. – Você disse que queria ficar comigo, então resolvi arriscar meu segredo. – Sorri. Ela estava sendo bem sincera comigo desde o inicio. Coloquei a mão em seu queixo e levantei seu rosto.

-E pra onde você quer ir? – os olhos dela brilharam e os lábios se abriram num sorriso.

-Los Angeles.

-Mais calor, Leah?

-Ah, mas Jake, olha: se a gente for tipo esse mês, dá pra você se matricular na escola, a gente trabalha, aluga um apartamento e pode entrar na Universidade da Califórnia! Eu vou poder fazer o meu curso de publicidade e você pode ser engenheiro e...

Calei-a com um beijo. Leah tinha sonhos, isso me fez lembrar _daquela_ Leah, amiga das minhas irmãs. Mais que isso, me fez vê-la como uma garota como todas as outras, como ela queria que fosse vista.

-A gente pode dar um tempo? Umas duas semanas antes de embarcar, o que você acha? – falei e os olhos dela brilharam.

-Ta falando sério?

-Claro. Só tenho que arrumar as coisas, acabei de voltar pra casa. E você também, tem que se preparar. – Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. – Em quinze dias a gente vai.

Ela riu um soluço e me beijou. Eu sei que tinha acabado de chegar, sei que tenho saudades do meu pai. Mas a proposta de Leah era tentadora demais. Sair de La Push com ela, pra uma nova vida. Era a nossa carta de libertação.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

U-O-U! Gente, vocês super me surpreenderam, sério :O  
Eu dei um pulo na cadeira hoje quando vi que tinha os 5 comentarios que eu pedi. Mais que isso, vi agora a pouco mais um coments, arrasaram! º-º  
Mas olha... se todo mundo que tem essa fic na lista de alerta comentasse... Ia ser impossivelmente lindo, fato /cílios

Perceberam, né? Se comenta, tem capitulo, então aí está o capitulo 4, o ultimo. Agora só o epílogo.  
Obrigadão gente! Mais pelo menos 5 reviews nesse, oks? E eu posto.

E agradecendo personalizadamente (?) à **Giovanna**, **Elise Garcia**, **Oráculo** (que foi fuçar lá no twicu pra ler a fic de uma vez, rs), **Carolpulga**, **Musa-Baka** e **Ursinha Claire** que comentaram a jato e conseguiram o cap no dia seguinte (k)

Até o próximo.  
Xoxo  
**BL**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_"All I need is you beside me." __Rihanna_

-Eu juro que é muito difícil de acostumar. – Rachel falou vindo da cozinha. – Inclusive que você vai tirar o meu irmão de mim.

-Ei! – fiz uma cara indignada. – _Você_ é quem esteve longe todo esse tempo e a culpa não é minha, nem vem.

-Parem vocês duas, oks? Não gosto quando fingem que eu não estou por perto.

Eu ri e Rachel deu com a língua pra nós dois. Ele passou um braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou pra perto, me beijando.

-Nunca achei que fosse dizer algo do tipo. – Paul falou, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel. – Mas acho que não quero que vocês vão.

-É... precisa ser tão longe? – Nós olhávamos divertidos de Rachel pra Paul. Eles dois juntos era mais estranho que Jacob e eu. – Vocês não podem mudar tipo... pra Forks? – fiz uma careta.

-Se não deu pra perceber, estou fugindo da chuva.

-Parem de chateá-los, eles sabem o que estão fazendo. – Billy bronqueou.

Rachel maneou a cabeça sorrindo e escorou em Paul. Por um lado eu sentia uma certa culpa por tirar o Jacob de casa, ele tinha acabado de voltar pro Billy, a Rach também mal tinha acabado de chegar... Mas eu conversei com ele, falei pra reconsiderar e ele disse que não precisava, que estava em pé. Nós alugamos um flat no centro de Los Angeles, ele se matriculou numa escola e eu consegui um emprego num escritório de administração. Ele também procuraria emprego quando chegasse lá.

Ficamos um tempo ali, em silencio, eu só brincando com os dedos dele. Estávamos esperando Sam, que ia nos dar uma carona até Seattle. Já tínhamos nos despedido de praticamente todo mundo. Os únicos do bando que não nos deram um abraço de despedida estavam na casa de Jake – Seth e Paul - e Sam, por motivos óbvios. Também nos despedimos de Charlie e do Dr. Vampiro. Bella e o maridão não haviam chegado. Minha mãe estava pra lá e pra cá fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo. O barulho de buzina do lado de fora fez todo mundo levantar junto – exceto Billy, claro – e começar a nos abraçar.

-Vocês estão indo morar juntos, isso é tão casamento... – Rachel me falou. – Cuide bem do meu irmão, oks?

-Eu cuido, Rach. – pisquei e ela riu.

-...e se eu souber que você fez _qualquer_ coisa pra Rachel... Oh, Rach, se o Paul chatear você, pode me ligar que eu venho no primeiro avião bater nele até a morte.

-JACOB!

-Ah, até parece que ele consegue. – Paul falou rindo amarelo. Ele conseguiria.

-Leah...

-Mamãe... – abracei minha mãe. Fazia uns dois dias que ela estava uma manteiga derretida. Vi Jacob despedindo-se de Billy.

-Tome cuidado, tenha juízo...

-Mãe, vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. Eu ligo quando chegar, oks?

-Tudo bem. Mas, ah... Primeiro o seu pai, agora você... Daqui a pouco, Seth...

-Mamãe, eu não morri, oks? De certo modo a Califórnia é aqui do lado. Você vai poder ir quando quiser.

-Mãe, assim você não dá espaço pra mais ninguém. – Seth reclamou e minha mãe me soltou murmurando um "desculpe". Imediatamente, Seth me abraçou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Incrível como ele já estava maior que eu. – Se cuida, maninha.

-Cuide-se _você_. – sussurrei e ele deu com a língua pra mim. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

-Volte logo.

Ele me soltou e eu fui até Billy pensando que eu não tinha planos pra voltar. Não ainda. Agachei enfrente a ele e segurei suas mãos.

-Obrigada. – murmurei mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu.

-Não faça isso, o Jake não gosta. – sorri. Era verdade, ele sempre me repreendia. – Vocês merecem essa folga. Vão com Deus.

Ele beijou minha mão direita e eu levantei, saindo da casa. Jacob já estava terminando de pôr as malas no carro e tudo mundo estava lá fora. Mandei alguns últimos beijos antes de entrar com Jake no banco de trás do carro. Sam olhou pra nós pelo retrovisor e deu partida no carro. Assim que o carro se mexeu, vários uivos ecoaram pela reserva, me deixando arrepiada. Olhei pro Jake e ele também estava surpreso. Emily se virou um pouco no banco do passageiro pra olhar pra nós.

-Eles não podiam só _falar_ tchau. Tinham que _uivar_ também. – ela explicou com um sorriso. Sorri também e me aconcheguei nos braços de Jacob. – Você está diferente, Lee, mais bonita. Parece leve... livre.

-Deve ser porque ela se sente assim. – Jacob falou, pegando meu queixo e me beijando.

Não foi dito muita coisa no caminho pra Seattle. Chegamos ao aeroporto e fizemos os procedimentos de praxe, Sam e Emi ficaram conosco esperando o horário do embarque. Quando este foi anunciado a primeira vez, Sam resolveu fazer uma ultima tentativa.

-Precisam mesmo ir? Vocês podem não ser mais lobos em La Push mesmo...

-Sam, a decisão _foi_ tomada. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos me observando.

-É tão difícil perder vocês! Vocês são ótimos e...

_"Atenção passageiros do vôo 37 com destino para Los Angeles, Califórnia. Favor embarcar na plataforma 3."_

-Vocês dão conta, Sam. – Jake disse com um meio sorriso e Sam suspirou, dando-lhe um abraço e depois abraçando a mim.

-Se cuidem, oks?

-Espero vê-los em breve. – Emi disse, também nos abraçando.

-Pode deixar! – ele disse pegando minha mão.

Peguei minha mala de mão e as passagens e segui com Jacob para a plataforma três. Mostramos as passagens e seguimos pro portão de embarque. Ele passou o braço nos meus ombros e me deu um beijo na têmpora. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

-_Garota eu vou pra Califórnia..._ – ele começou a cantar e eu emendei.

-_...Viver a vida sob as ondas... Vou ser artista de cinema... O meu destino é ser star!_

**FIM**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

EEE FIM! õ/  
O que acharam? Gente, essa fic é uma neném BlackWater pra mim *-* E tem continuação. Então assim, não é pedir demais, oks? Quero que chegue nos 30 reviews pra eu postar a continuação, viu? Vocês, todos os leitores, podem fazer isso.

Obrigada **Elise**, **Ursinha Claire**, **Oráculo**, **Vick**, **Giovanna **e **Carolpulga** por terem comentado no 4. Obrigada a todos, vocês foram surpreendentes, s :D

Espero vocês no próximo (h)  
XOXO  
**BL**


	7. Nota FinalContinuação

Oi crianças :D

Atendendo a pedidos, a continuação de _Sell me Candy_ está hospedada, s õ/  
O nome é **Misery Business** e você pode encontrá-lo no meu profile. Na verdade o nome é _Sell me Candy 2_ mesmo, mas eu quis colocar o sobrenome da fic pra não hospedar no mesmo arquivo e pans.

By the way, isso não faz diferença.  
Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e comentando :)

E um agradecimento especial às pessoas que comentaram nessa minha fic tão linda /cílios  
**Elise**, **Leah Black**, **Hatake KaguLari** (desmemoriada, já tinha comentado antes, sim, rs), **Ursinha Claire**, **Oráculo** (que não se agüentou e foi ler lá no twicu), **Nath Meireles** e **Carolpulga**.  
Valeu do fundo do heart, espero vocês na continuação. E indiquem pro coleguinha, s õ/

Sem mais  
You know you love me  
**BL**


End file.
